Protector
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: "Do you have someone to protect?" - Sequel is out already if those of you who want a happy ending. It's called: Savior.


Vio: I friggin' love Blossom, so this one-shot is for her! ^w^

I do not own PPG, only my evil oc Nero.

Definite hints of RRB x PPG, mostly Brick x Blossom.

PPG: 15

RRB: 14

 _"Do you have someone to protect?"_

Toga to Sesshomaru – _Inuyasha_

* * *

 **Blossom: Protector**

* * *

"AHAHAHA!" Nero laughed as he stared his enemies down, "You'll never defeat me, so just give up!"

Blossom glared up at the laughing maniac before looking at the others. Bubbles was helping Buttercup up while trying not to fall over herself. The Rowdies were glaring and cursing Nero to high heaven along the Gangreen Gang and Fuzzy Lumpkins. The professor was over with Mojo and Him by the once armored robot that was now in ashes, the monkey also cursing up a storm.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, clenching her fists tightly.

They were losing. _**Badly.**_

If he won, then what would happen? Would he kill them all off? Use them as slaves? Torture them?

The pink puff felt her mind go hazy as she remembered.

 _"Dammit!" She screamed as tears of frustration ran down her red cheeks, "Why doesn't she understand that I'm trying to protect her!"_  
 _She had gotten into a nasty fight with Buttercup that had ended with her storming out, which was quite a surprise._

 _Usually it was the other way around._

 _She dropped down onto a nearby bench, trying to wipe away the remaining tears._

 _"What's with the tears, pinky?"_

 _"Shut up Brick-" she paused as she got a good look at the figure before her. It wasn't Brick, it was an old homeless-looking man who just gave her a soft smile._

 _"Sorry," The man apologized, "do you mind if I have a seat?"_

 _Blossom blushed, "O-of course! I'm so very sorry, I thought you were someone else."_

 _The old man chuckled, "Your boyfriend perhaps?"_

 _"Yes-NO!" She screeched with a bright blush before turning away, embarrassed that she had yelled at the man once again._

 _"I'm sorry sir," she whispered as she tugged at a lock of her hair, "I just had a fight with my sister, she doesn't understand why I'm just trying to protect her."_

 _Why the hell was she telling him this?_

 _"Ah," the man said before chuckling softly, "you can just call me Buck, and as for your sister, I only have one piece of advice for you that someone gave me years ago."_

 _Blossom looked up into the man's dark brown orbs that sparkled with wisdom, "Tell me Blossom," he asked with a big smile, "do you have someone to protect?"_

 _She frowned at his words, didn't she just tell him?_

 _Blossom sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them, ready to prod the guy for more information._

 _She gasped._

 _The old man – Buck was gone. She looked everywhere but came up empty._

 _As she flew home, she halted to a stop with wide eyes, "How did he know my name?"_

"Someone to protect, huh?" She asked herself as she took another glance around. Her father, sisters, and past enemies were allies as they faced this threat head-on. Her mind ran through every possible scenario that could happen, but nothing seemed to be able to work against Nero.

Wait!

Maybe...

 _"Hyaaah!" Blossom kicked the slimy monster away from her while decking another that was aiming for her throat._

 _She was down in the training room, practicing while the professor watched over her. Since her sisters were busy, she thought that a little training would help her stay on the ball._

 _She didn't notice the monster behind her until it was too late._

 _The puff screamed in pain as its claws dug deep into her skin. Anger fueled by adrenaline caused her to lose herself in her fury._

 _Over her screaming, she could hear the professor yelling for her to stop, but she couldn't._

 _She could feel something._

 _With determination, she reached out and grabbed the mysterious aura._

 _Everything went white._

 _When she awoke, the professor stood above her, crying his heart out._

 _"D-dad?"_

 _"Oh gods, Blossom!" He hugged her tightly, "Don't you_ _ **EVER**_ _do that again!"_

 _She was confused, "W-what happened?"_

 _"You almost died!"_

 _She glanced towards the training room, only for her petal-colored eyes to widen. The room was destroyed beyond repair, leaving only ashes in its wake._

"Maybe," she whispered before glancing at the other once more, "if I use this power, then everyone will be saved."  
 _"You almost died!"_

"I don't care!" She hissed as the words repeated themselves in her mind, "I'll do whatever it takes to save them even..."

She shuddered at the thought of dying, but one glance at everyone else made her purpose clear.

She would die for them.

Her father.

 _"Hey Blossom, c'mere sweetheart!" He would yell in excitement much like a child, "Come look at my new invention!"_

Her sisters.

 _"Hey Bloss, you wanna go sneak into the new Deadpool movie?" Buttercup would ask with a wide smirk, her lime eyes bright with mischief._

 _"Blossom?" Bubbles would wake her up with tears clouding her baby blue eyes, "Can I sleep with you tonight? I had a really bad nightmare."_

The Gangreen Gang.

 _Blossom was confused as she looked up at Ace, "Why did you save me?"_

 _He rolled his eyes and huffed as if the answer was obvious, "Even though you're a pain in our asses, you're still a kid."_

 _She blinked._

 _"Never mind, just go!" The leader growled, walking away with the rest of the gang. His cheeks were a bright red, and so was the others as well._

 _She smiled._

Fuzzy Lumpkins

 _Blossom, along with her sisters – Buttercup reluctantly – smiled up at the pink fuzzball of a man, "Thank you for bringing your nephews over, it was fun!"_

 _Fuzzy nodded with a hesitant smile, "Yeah, yeah, just git off meh property. I'll give ye a free pass today."_

 _Blossom thanked him before the three took off back towards home._

Mojo Jojo

 _"Thank you for helping to create us!" Blossom giggled while Bubbles smiled and Buttercup smirked._

 _Mojo had a frown upon his face while his arms were crossed, "I hate you all."_

 _But as the party continued, Blossom swore she saw a small smile on the primate's face._

Him

 _Him burst into tears as he hugged the three puffs, "Thank you so much, even after all I've done!"_

 _Blossom smiled, "Of course, everyone deserves a second chance."_

 _That made Him cry even harder as the girls comforted him, mainly Blossom and Bubbles – Buttercup was not good with crying lobsters._

Butch.

 _"You're such a pain!"_

 _"Well you're a bigger pain!"_

 _Blossom, with a blank face, turned around, "You're both annoying."_

 _Both greens pouted._

 _"So mean, Pinky." Butch grumbled as he stole one of her ham sandwiches and darting off with a growling Buttercup on his tail._

Boomer.

 _"Hey, umm Blossom?"_

 _"Yes Boomer?"_

 _"Is it alright if I ask Bubbles out for a picnic?"_

 _Blossom laughed and ruffled his wave-like hair, "Of course, she would love to go on a picnic with you."_

 _Boomer smiled wildly before hugging the puff and darting off towards Bubbles' room._

 _The girl stood there wide-eyed as a genuine smile grew across her face._

Brick.

 _She felt her heart throb at the sight of the multi-colored roses, "B-Brick?"_

 _Said teen just grumbled, "Happy V-Valentine's Day."_

 _His cheeks were as red as his hat – no, as his eyes. With her own cheeks growing warmer, she sniffed the roses, loving the sweet scent that set her at ease._

 _"Thank you," she whispered with a small smile, not noticing his blush growing even darker, "they're lovely."_

 _"Keh!" The ruff snarled, shoving his hands in his pockets, "D-don't take it too personal!"_

 _She felt happy as she grabbed his arm._

 _"Oi! What the-"_

 _She pressed her lips to his cheek in a small chaste kiss._

 _"Eeww," He jumped back, "now I got girl cooties!"_

 _She rolled her eyes – his face told her otherwise._

 _"You're so childish." She tutted playfully._

 _"Yeah, well you're a know-it-all!"_

 _She giggled, "Yep!"_

 _Brick grumbled and turned away while her smile just grew, 'The fireworks will be starting soon, you wann come see 'em with me?"_

 _"That sounds wonderful."_

 _"K-keh!"_

Blossom could feel her tears slide down her cheeks as she watched the ones she cared for struggle.

 _"Do you have someone to protect?"_

Yes, she did.

A lot of people to protect from this man – this _**monster**_.

"Please forgive me." She whispered as she hovered above the broken concrete.

In seconds, she had her arms wrapped tightly around Nero's waist with a renewed determination burning in her petal pink orbs.

"What the hell?!" Nero snarled, trying to shake her off, "Get off me, you bitch!"

Everyone was looking up at her in surprise, "I'm sorry everyone, but this is where I say goodbye."

The professor figured it out first, "Blossom!" He roared in anguish, "Don't you dare!"

She ignored him, closing her eyes and reaching out for the same feeling she felt in the training room.

"Blossom!" _Bubbles and Buttercup._

She could feel it, but barely.

"Oi, Pinky! Don' do it!"

"Please don't!"

"You'll die!"

"We'll figure out some other way to defeat him!" _Everyone._

"Don't you fucking dare!" She almost lost her concentration, "I love you Blossom, don't you dare leave me!"

 _Brick._

She grabbed it, and everything faded to white.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know, please?

I almost freakin' cried writing this because I love her so much. TuT

Please review?;w;

I might make a sequel, it's your call though. *w*


End file.
